AU Slexie
by NCIS1990
Summary: You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A/U Slexie

Author: NCIS1990

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: A different take on Lexie showing up in Season 4. What if she and Mark had crossed paths, if you know what I mean, before he came to Seattle. When she comes she doesn't just surprise Meredith by being her sister she also has a surprise for Mark.

A/N: I know this is like the millionth Slexie fic I've started but I keep getting these ideas in my head.

Chapter 1

SCENE: LEXIE'S APARTMENT

(Lexie is frantically running around putting everything she needs into a diaper bag.)

Lexie: Okay, extra diapers, check. Baby wipes, check. Bottles check.

(She hears a coo and looks up from the bag and over to the carseat sitting on the table.)

Lexie: Aiden check. Like I could ever forget you, your Mama's little man aren't you?

(Aiden giggles.)

Lexie: Yes, you are. You are also trying to tell me to calm down. I made it through college I made it through Med school even though I was pregnant and then a single Mom. I can make it through this, right? An-And I'm nervous about meeting my sister but there is nothing to be nervous about, either way it goes I'll still know that she's there whether she wants to be my sister or not. (Sighs) Mommy's a crazy person isn't she?

(Aiden smiles)

Lexie: I guess this would be easier if Gran was here. She was always there for me. Most Moms when they find out their daughters became pregnant from a one night stand would totally judge them, but not your Gran. She was there every step of the way and she loved you so much, you know that right?

(Aiden coos.)

Lexie: Yeah, I know I'll be okay, I know I'll always have you.

(She leans over and kisses his head.)

Lexie: We better get going before Mommy is late.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE HOSPITAL DAY CARE

(Lexie opens the door with Aiden in her arms and goes over to the front desk.)

Lexie: Hi, I'm Lexie Grey and this is my son Aiden, I believe you were expecting us.

Receptionist: Oh yes, hi! I'm Carol, and isn't this one little cutie, how old is he?

Lexie: He's nine months old.

Carol: Great! Well, don't worry he is in good hands and you are welcome to come see him anytime you have free.

Lexie: Oh god, that's great. I've never left him before, at least not with strangers. My Mom watched him when I was in Med school but she died recently, from the hiccups no less. And my Dad well he didn't take it well at all and now mostly drinks himself into a drunken stupor and oh my god and just shared my life story to a total stranger.

Carol: It's okay to be nervous, I'm sorry about your mother.

Lexie: Thank you, well I guess I better get going. (She holds Aiden up so he's eye level with her.) Okay baby, I'm going to leave you here with Carol for a little while, but don't worry I'll come and see you as much as I can. I love you so much. Be good. (She peppers kisses all over his face and then hands him to Carol.) Here's his diaper bag. (She hands it to Carol.) I guess I better get going, bye baby. (She blows him a kiss and walks towards the door. After taking one look back at Aiden she walks out the door.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE PIT

(Lexie walks up to Cristina.)

Lexie: Excuse me, are you Dr. Yang?

Cristina: Yes.

Lexie: I'm one of your new interns, my name is L—

Cristina: Don't bother to me you're 3. Your assigned to Plastics today with Dr. Sloan, oh here he comes now, Dr. Sloan!

(Lexie turns around and is shocked at who she sees. Mark spots her and is just as shocked.)

A/N: There we go, the first chapter. Let me know what you think. On a side note sorry most of my stories have lame titles I'm just not good at coming up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LATER THAT DAY IN THE CAFETERIA

(Lexie is paying for her lunch and is walking away towards the cafeteria exit as Mark walks in.)

Lexie: (Curt) Dr. Sloan.

Mark: Dr. Grey, where are you going?

Lexie: That's none of your business.

Mark: Are you avoiding me?

Lexie: I know this may bruise your ego when I say this, but not everything is about you. I have prior plans.

Mark: Can we just talk, we don't have to do it here, we could meet tonight at this bar across the street, Joe's.

Lexie: I can't tonight and even if I could there is nothing to explain. I was just another notch on your belt to you, I didn't have any expectations that night. It's not like I expected you to be the great love of my life or anything. So the next morning when I woke up to you not there with a note that said simply "Had a good time" it just confirmed what I already knew.

(Lexie walks past him and walks off.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE DAYCARE

(Lexie walks in and sees Carol feeding Aiden.)

Lexie: Hey, how's my little guy doing?

Carol: He's good, he's hardly made a peep all day.

Lexie: That's my boy.

Carol: Hungry little thing too.

Lexie: (Giggles) He definitely has a good appetite.

Carol: He just finished.

Lexie: I'll burp him.

(Carol takes the bottle out of Aiden's mouth as Lexie puts a birthing cloth over her shoulder and Carol hands Aiden to her.)

Lexie: Come here little man. (She puts Aiden over her shoulder and starts to burp him.) Mama loves you so much.

(Outside of the daycare Mark walks up and looks through the window to see Lexie holding a baby laughing along with a woman he doesn't recognize.)

AN HOUR LATER IN THE PIT

(Lexie walks up to Mark and puts a chart down.)

Lexie: Dr. Shepherd wants to see you in room 427, he needs a consult on a patient.

Mark: Okay. (Beat) Is the kid mine?

Lexie: Excuse me?

Mark: I saw you today in the daycare center holding a baby, is it mine?

Lexie: First of all, he has a name, his name is Aiden, second of all, I don't appreciate you spying on me, and third of all whether or not he is yours is not important because you're not going to get anywhere near him.

Mark: And why is that?

Lexie: Because I may have only been here a day but I've heard plenty about your reputation _McSteamy_, so don't think I'm going to let my son be under the influence of some womanizer who gets what he wants and just bails because if you can do that to women then you could do that to your child. So just pretend you never saw anything.

(Lexie walks away and Mark sighs.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT JOE'S

(Derek is sitting at the bar having a scotch when Mark walks up and sits next to him.)

Derek: Hey, you look like hell.

Mark: Wow, with that charm, how did Meredith ever let you go?

Derek: All I meant was you don't look like you've had a good day.

Mark: It wasn't the best, I mean I got some good news but my mood soured quickly after that.

Derek: Why, what happened? (He takes a sip of his scotch.)

Mark: I have a son.

(Derek spits out his drink.)

Joe: Woah, say it don't spray it Shepherd.

Derek: Sorry Joe. (Derek takes a napkin and wipes his mouth.) Who–what—where—when?

Mark: You forgot the why.

Derek: Mark.

Mark: About a year and a half ago I hooked up with this girl who showed up today as a new intern.

Derek: Wow, she must be young, did I meet her?

Mark: It's Lexie Grey.

(Derek spits out his drink again.)

Joe: Shepherd!

Derek: Sorry Joe, last time, I promise. (He turns to Mark.) Lexie Grey? Meredith's half sister.

Mark: I guess, I thought the name was just a coincidence. Meredith has a half sister?

Derek: From her father's second marriage. She has a kid?

Mark: Yeah, my kid.

Derek: Are you sure?

Mark: Yes, one, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to sleep around, I mean, she slept with me, but you know what I mean. Two, when I asked her about it she didn't confirm or deny it.

Derek: Well that's great, what came out bad? Do you not want the kid?

Mark: No! No, that's not the problem, the problem is she wants me nowhere near the kid—near Aiden.

Derek: Cute name, she doesn't want you near him?

Mark: No, she doesn't trust me, I guess that's understandable, we barely know each other and I bailed the next morning. But still, I'm not my parents. I've always believed if I had a kid one day I'd be able to step up to the plate and be there for it. How am I supposed to do that if the Mom won't let me see him?

Derek: Look, despite all that's happened between us in the past in the long run I think you're a good guy. But that's because I have a lifetime of friendship to base that on. People who just meet you don't know the real you, you have to let them know who you are. That's what you have to do with Lexie. You want a relationship with your son? Then you're going to have to fight like hell for it.

(Mark sighs.)

A/N: There you go, chapter 2. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE THE NEXT DAY

(Lexie walks into the pit after lunch to see Cristina waiting for her.)

Cristina: Okay Three, go to room 518, there's a patient who needs some sutures and as comforting as it is I think you might want to lose the bib on your shoulder.

(Lexie looks at her shoulder to find a burping cloth still hanging there.)

Lexie: Oh, (Laughs) It's a burping cloth. I was just at the daycare having lunch with my son and I was burping him, guess I forgot to take that off.

Cristina: You have a son?

Lexie: Yeah, Aiden, he's nine months old. I should go take care of that suture.

(She starts to walk away.)

Cristina: Three!

Lexie: (Turning back around) Yes.

Cristina: Cloth!

Lexie: Oh right, thanks.

(She tosses it to Cristina who catches it and then looks at it and grimaces.)

(Just then Derek and Mark walk over.)

Derek: Cristina, are you okay?

Cristina: Can you throw a birthing cloth away?

Derek: What are you doing with a birthing cloth?

Cristina: Three was just here and she still had on this germy thing from when her kid was burping on her and for some reason she gave it to me.

Mark: Who's three?

Cristina: Little Grey.

Mark: Oh, oh, you know Cristina I'm not too busy if you want I can take that back down to the daycare for you?

Cristina: Or I could just throw it away.

Mark: No you don't want to do that, It's better for the environment this way.

(He takes the cloth and starts to walk away and Derek follows him.)

Derek: What are you doing?

Mark: Taking the cloth back down.

Derek: So you can do what?

Mark: Be helpful?

Derek: Mark.

Mark: I'm not going to do anything, I just want to get a good look at him.

Derek: Do you really want to make things worse with Lexie?

Mark: How will this make things worse, I'm trying to do a good thing, be helpful. I'm just trying to do what you said, fight for my son, and to do that I have to go by Lexie's rules and until I can sit her down and have a conversation with her this... (he holds up the cloth) is the only connection I have to my son.

(Mark walks away and Derek sighs.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER

(Lexie is just walking out of the patients room as Derek is walking by.)

Lexie: Dr. Shepherd, hi.

Derek: Hello Dr. Grey. Um, can I have a word with you, um, it's not exactly on a professional basis.

Lexie: Uh, okay. What's this about?

Derek: Um, I don't know the whole situation, but Mark Sloan is my best friend.

Lexie: Oh god.

Derek: No no, he didn't ask me to do this or anything I just figured if you had a third party to listen to it might things a little easier.

Lexie: Okay, I may regret this but okay.

Derek: Alright, like I said Mark Sloan is my best friend. I've known him my whole life, I've known him through his good times and I've known him through his bad and yes he is a little more, uh, experienced than some he does have a good heart.

Lexie: I'm sorry, but didn't he have an affair with your wife?

Derek: Yes, but we've moved past that. While there have been a lot of people who have seen his bad side there have been a special few who have seen his heart. And I can guarantee if there was anyone in the world who he would love the most it would be his son. His parents were never there for him so he knows what it's like to feel like no one's there for him. The last thing he wants is for his child to feel the same way. I've probably overstepped my boundaries but I just wanted to give you something to think about.

(Derek walks away and Lexie sighs.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER IN THE HALLWAY

(Mark is walking down the hallway when he runs into someone.)

Mark: Oh I'm sorry.

(He looks up to see Lexie)

Mark: Oh hey.

Lexie: Um, hi, I need to talk to you.

Mark: I was just returning the cloth and he was sleeping I swear.

Lexie: What?

Mark: Never mind.

Lexie: Um, despite what happened between us I barely know you. Even though the things I have heard around the hospital have been bad I really don't know you well enough to judge. My Mom always believed in giving people chances. She believed that every time you met someone they were a blank slate and that you couldn't just assume who they were you had to really get to know them. In that case it would be unfair of me to blow you off and not give you a chance to be a father to Aiden. But my Mom would never let anyone into her life who could hurt the people she loved. She guarded me and my sister everyday of her life and made sure we were always loved and safe. So I really need to be sure you're genuine about wanting to be in Aiden's life. I'm not going to let someone into his life who is just going to end up hurting them. So you have two choices, if you are committed to becoming a father who will always be there for Aiden then you can come by my apartment tomorrow to have dinner and we can discuss this further. But if you don't think you can take on Aiden in your life 100% then you can just turn back around and go back down that hallway and forget you ever met me, so which is it?

Mark: How does 7:00 sound?

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) 7:00 sounds great, I'll see you then.

(Lexie walks away and Mark smiles.)

A/N: There we go, the third chapter! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: LEXIE'S APARTMENT THE NEXT NIGHT

(Lexie hears a knock on the door.)

Lexie: You ready for this Aiden?

(Aiden just looks up at her.)

Lexie: Why am I always the nervous one?

(She takes a deep breath before opening the door to Mark.)

Lexie: Hi.

Mark: Hey.

Lexie: Um, come on in.

(She gets out of the way and Mark walks in and as Lexie shuts the door Mark looks down at Aiden and smiles.)

Mark: He's beautiful. Word of advice buddy, it's okay for people to call you beautiful now but when you get older only answer to handsome.

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: Would you like to hold him?

Mark: Absolutely.

(Lexie picks Aiden up and hands him to Mark.)

Mark: (Smiling) Hey buddy, how are you?

(Aiden smiles.)

Lexie: Well if you're okay here I'll just go finish up dinner.

Mark: We're great, thanks.

(Lexie smiles slightly and walks back into the kitchen.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is holding Aiden on her couch when Mark walks in.)

Lexie: You didn't have to do the dishes you know? You're my guest.

Mark: Well, you made the dinner and Mrs. Shepherd always told me that if someone's nice enough to make dinner for you the least you can do is do the dishes afterward.

Lexie: Mrs. Shepherd? Is that Dr. Shepherd's mother?

Mark: Yeah, uh... (He sits down on the couch next to her.) She practically raised me, she was there for me when my parents weren't. I always said if I were to be a parent one day that I'd want to be at least half the parent she is.

Lexie: That's nice, that you had someone who was there for you.

Mark: Yeah, um, even when I screwed up she didn't judge even though god knows I deserved to be judged. She saw the good in me I guess.

Lexie: Yeah.

Mark: Um, when's Aiden's birthday?

Lexie: December 20th.

Mark: That must have been a nice early Christmas present.

Lexie: (Laughs.) Yeah, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I guess I can thank you for that.

Mark: Glad to be of service, it was literally my pleasure.

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: Um, I guess we should talk about what we're going to do here, um, like I said I'm very protective of Aiden and I don't want him to get hurt, that means I need to trust you which I don't yet.

Mark: I can understand that.

Lexie: With that said, maybe we can take this slow for now. You could come over occasionally for dinner and maybe you can come down to have lunch with me and him when he's in the hospital daycare. I just— If I'm going to be able to trust you I need to be there for you to prove that to me for now. I hope you can accept that.

Mark: Lexie, look, I want to be in Aiden's life any way I can be. And I know you're the one who's always been there for him and that means I have to play by your rules. So, I'm going to do anything I can to prove to you that I already love Aiden with my whole heart and I'm completely committed to being his Dad.

Lexie: (Smiles) Good, I'm glad you understand.

(They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.)

Lexie: Um, I guess I should put him to bed, he looks like he's going to fall asleep.

Mark: Um, would you mind if I did it?

Lexie: Um, sure if you want to.

Mark: Absolutely. Come here buddy.

(Mark stand up and carefully takes Aiden out of Lexie's arms and cradles him.)

Lexie: Um, his room is the second door on your left.

Mark: Okay.

(Mark walks out and Lexie smiles.)

A/N: There you go, chapter 4! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: DR. BAILEY'S OFFICE A MONTH LATER

(Miranda is doing paperwork in her office with her son in his stroller next to her when there's a knock on the door.)

Miranda: Come in.

(The door opens and Lexie walks in pushing Aiden in his stroller.)

Lexie: Dr. Bailey, I have a problem.

Miranda: What would that be Dr.-

(She stops when she looks up and sees Aiden.)

Miranda: Who is that?

Lexie: This is my son Aiden.

Miranda: I assume your problem is the daycare being closed today?

Lexie: Yeah, I guess you would know that. Um, I don't know how to handle this. I can't leave him with anyone. My Mom's gone my Dad can barely stay sober long enough to form a sentence. My sister Molly doesn't live in Seattle, and you know about my other sister. I tried to ask Dr. Yang what to do but her only answer was "Use birth control."

Miranda: That sounds like Dr. Yang. May I ask about the father, what's his story?

Lexie: He's in surgery all morning.

Miranda: Surgery where? What's wrong with him?

Lexie: No, he's not getting the surgery, he's a surgeon, uh at this hospital.

Miranda: Really? Don't tell me Dr. Shepherd has gotten a little too familiar with the Grey family.

Lexie: Oh god no, no not Dr. Shepherd, Aiden's father is Dr. Sloan.

Miranda: Dr. Sloan? Dr. Mark Sloan? I did not know he had a child.

Lexie: Well, he didn't either until a month ago. See, we hooked up about a year and a half ago which I swear I never do, ever. So anyway, I didn't see him again until I got here last month.

Miranda: Well okay then, you can do paperwork this morning until Dr. Sloan gets out of surgery and then you may go to rounds while Dr. Sloan watches the child, he has a light case load today.

Lexie: Okay, that sounds good. Thank you Dr. Bailey.

(Lexie turns the stroller around a walks out of the room.)

Miranda: Always knew someday Sloan would have a kid coming through here.

LATER IN THE PIT

(Lexie is holding a crying Aiden.)

Lexie: Sh, it's okay baby, come on, let's be Mommy's big boy.

(Cristina marches up to her.)

Cristina: Three, calm that baby down. Rounds are in 15 minutes and I didn't invite any babies.

Lexie: I'm sorry Dr. Yang but my son doesn't have an off switch, he cries when he's upset or needs something, the only thing I can do is be there for him. And his Dad will be here in a minute so he can watch him while I'm at rounds.

Cristina: Good.

(Lexie continues to try to calm Aiden down when Mark walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey, hey, what's the problem?

Cristina: I know it's so—

Mark: Come to Daddy, buddy.

(He takes Aiden into his arms and Aiden immediately stops crying.)

Lexie: Oh great, is that the thanks I get for carrying you for nine months. Hm. (She tickles Aiden and he giggles.)

Mark: Come on, he loves you, he just missed his Daddy.

(They look over at Cristina who has a shocked look on her face.)

Mark: Is there a problem Dr. Yang?

Cristina: N-No, I gotta go, uh, check on a patient. 12 minutes until rounds Three.

(Cristina walks away.)

Mark: (Chuckling) This will be around the hospital within the hour.

Lexie: Yeah. (Laughs)

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE CAFETERIA

(Alex, Izzie, Meredith and George are eating lunch when Cristina rushes over and sits down.)

Cristina: You will never believe this. Three's baby is McSteamy's, McSteamy has a McBaby.

Izzie: Three?: Lexie has a baby?

(Everyone looks at Meredith.)

Meredith: Well, don't look at me, how should I know?

George: Maybe because she's your sister.

Meredith: Half-sister.

Cristina: Hello? Is anyone listening to the highlight of my story. Three's baby is McSteamy's. Three at some point had sex with McSteamy.

Alex: We know how babies are made Cristina.

Izzie: I've got to see this.

George: Why?

Izzie: Because maybe if I see there's a soft side to Dr. Sloan it might lessen my urge to punch him everytime he tells me to get him coffee.

(Izzie gets up and walks towards the exit. A second later everyone gets up and follows her.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE ATTENDING'S LOUNGE

(The group walks up to the entrance and stands there looking at Mark who is holding Aiden on his lap feeding him a bottle.)

Izzie: (Whispering) Oh my god, he's like a mini Sloan. Wait, what's his name?

Cristina: (Whispering) Shoot, Three told me that once but I blocked it out. It started with an A I know that.

Izzie: (Whispering) Adam?

George: (Whispering) Aaron?

Meredith: (Whispering) Alan?

Alex: (Whispering) Andy?

Mark: His name is Aiden, if you guys want to be stealth in the future you might want to whisper quieter. And Dr. Grey if you're so interested in your nephew you should also develop an interest in his mother.

(They hear a throat clear. The group turns around to find Lexie standing there.)

Lexie: Dr. Yang, I was sent to find you, rounds were supposed to start five minutes ago. And Meredith, I have to agree with what Dr. Sloan said. If you want to be apart of your nephew's life you'll have to be a part of my life.

(Lexie walks away.)

Mark: (To Aiden) Y'know buddy, people around here should find different entertainment.

A/N: There you go, chapter 5, I wanted to use this chapter as a way for the whole gang to find out. There will be more Slexie moments in the future. Also let me know if you think I'm writing Cristina's character too cold, if so I'll try to improve in the future. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SCENE: LEXIE'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie and Mark walk in. Mark has a sleeping Aiden in his arms.)

Lexie: (Whispering) He's knocked out.

Mark: (Whispering) Yeah, I guess he's not used to so much excitement in one day.

Lexie: (Whispering) Yeah, do you want me to take him?

Mark: (Whispering) No, I've got this.

(Lexie follows him to Aiden's nursery where she sees Mark lay Aiden in his crib.)

Mark: (Whispering) Goodnight buddy, I love you.

(Mark leans over and kisses his head. He backs out of the nursery and shuts the door gently and faces Lexie.)

Lexie: You're so great with him. Really, really great. In the last month I didn't know what to expect but really you've exceeded my expectations.

Mark: I'm glad, I honestly was scared I would screw it all up like I always do. But, it's easy being a Dad for me, it helps that I have a pretty great kid.

Lexie: Yeah. (After an awkward silence) Um, would you like to stay for dinner? I was just going to order in. I'm dead tired.

Mark: Are you sure you want company then?

Lexie: Yeah. It would be nice.

Mark: Okay, uh, pizza?

Lexie: Sounds good.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Mark and Lexie have just finished their dinner.)

Lexie: Well, (She picks up the box) No matter how bad pizza can be for you at least it's an easy clean-up.

(Mark laughs)

Mark: Yeah. I'm not usually one for meals that require a lot of dishes.

Lexie: Well being a brilliant plastic surgeon must keep you pretty busy.

Mark: Brilliant really?

Lexie: Oh boy, I just made your ego even bigger didn't I?

(They laugh)

Lexie: No, it's just, I've watched a few of your surgeries from the gallery and, you're very talented.

Mark: Well thank you, I don't get that a lot.

Lexie: Really?

Mark: Well, I know I'm a good surgeon but most people are more aware of Derek Shepherd the great neurosurgeon.

Lexie: Ah, do I sense a little hostility?

Mark: No, just, Derek's like a brother to me so I guess we've always been competitive. Sounds stupid I know.

Lexie: No, I get it, My sister Molly and I were always in competitions. Silly stuff like who could eat their dinner faster without choking, or who our parents loved more, or who could brush their teeth faster. I guess that's the way it is with all siblings.

Mark: Yeah.

Lexie: Um, thank you, uh, for staying and hanging out with me. After Aiden goes to bed it gets a little lonely around here. Man I sound like a charity case right now don't I?

Mark: No, you don't.

Lexie: It's just—It's been hard because whenever I was lonely, sad, scared or confused I could always just pick up the phone and call my Mom. I've even gone to do that a couple of times because this is one of the scariest times of my life. I'm in this new stage of my life and being an intern is so scary and I feel so alone. (She starts to cry.) M-my Dad has fallen so far off the wagon that he can barely see straight and Molly has her own child to think about. And everyone at the hospital hates me because I'm the little sister Meredith Grey never wanted. I just— If I didn't have Aiden I would never want to get out of bed in the morning. He is the only reason I can bare it all. (She continues crying.)

Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to her and takes her in his arms. She wraps her arms around him and continues to cry with her head on his chest.)

Mark: You're not alone. If you have a bad day you can always just think of Aiden, I bet that makes you smile, it sure does to me. Well, I usually do it more in private because I think if I walked around all day smiling people would get a little freaked out.

(Lexie laughs)

Mark: And you know what, if you need me you can always call, I'm not just here for Aiden I'm here for you too. You don't know how much it means to me that you gave me a child and I want to show you my appreciation of that everyday for the rest of my life.

(Lexie smiles and pulls her head up. Mark cups her face and wipes her tears away with his thumbs.)

Lexie: Thank you.

Mark: You're welcome.

(They stare at each other for a few minutes and their faces are gradually getting closer.)

Mark: (Whispering) Maybe I should go.

Lexie: Mm hm.

(They don't make a move to get away and they kiss.)

A/N: I know it was kind of a sad chapter but I had to make way for a kiss. Sorry if it was a little corny. Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL THE NEXT DAY

(Derek is trying to rest in the Attending's lounge when Mark walks in.)

Mark: I need your help.

Derek: Can you need my help when I'm not trying to recover from a 16 hour shift?

Mark: No I need your help now.

Derek: If this isn't a matter of life or death I'm going to kill you.

Mark: It's about Lexie.

Derek: What about her, I thought you guys were getting along great.

Mark: We are, we're getting along great, so great.

Derek: Oh god, did you sleep with her?

Mark: No, I kissed her. Last night, after we brought Aiden home we had some dinner and talked and ended up kissing.

Derek: What's the problem?

Mark: I think I might be falling for her.

Derek: Mark seriously, this is the problem you had to interrupt my nap for?

Mark: Okay, so it's not a problem, problem. But I do need your help I don't know what to do.

Derek: I don't know what to tell you. You fell for the mother of your child, I don't see the problem.

Mark: I don't want to screw anything up. Knowing me I'd screw it up, as a father I'm great, everything's fine, it's easy. But in relationships I'm a disaster, I hurt women, I sleep around. If I hurt Lexie it wouldn't just affect our relationship it would affect our family. If I did something to screw it all up I would never forgive myself. I love my son more than anything in this world and I don't want him to grow up with two parents who end up hating each other. I don't want to be my parents.

Derek: Okay. (He sits up and faces Mark.) Look, the fact that you said you love Aiden more than anything in this world just shows you are nothing like your parents. It's cruel but it's true, when we were kids I had to bring you home because your parents weren't around enough to care what you were doing. They cared about their social life more than they cared about you. That's not you, I mean in the month that your son has been in your life how many women have you slept with?

Mark: None.

Derek: How many times have you gone to Joe's?

Mark: Only on the nights that I don't have Aiden.

Derek: Exactly. You've put your son's needs above your own. You've shown you're serious about being a good father. And if you're really committed to it you can show Lexie that you would be a good boyfriend. If what you feel for Lexie is real you have to be upfront about it or you'll never forgive yourself.

(Mark goes to say something but is interrupted when there's a knock on the side of the entryway. Mark turns around to see Lexie standing there holding Aiden.)

Lexie: The daycare's closed again today. I saw on the surgical board that you don't have any surgeries scheduled for this morning so I was wondering if you could watch him again?

Mark: Of course, you don't have to ask, come here buddy.

(Lexie hands Aiden over to Mark and puts the diaper bag on the table next to him.)

Lexie: Okay, I better get to rounds before I give Dr. Yang even more reasons to hate me. (She leans down and gives Aiden a kiss on the cheek.) Bye sweetie, I'll see you soon. (She stands up straight and goes towards the door.) Hi Dr. Shepherd, bye Dr. Shepherd.

(Lexie runs out.)

Derek: So, I finally meet the famous Aiden. How are you bud? (He takes one of Aiden's hands and gently gives him a hand shake.) I'm very sorry, but you look just like your Daddy.

Mark: Dude, McSteamy totally trumps McDreamy. My boy's going to have women chasing after him before you know it.

Derek: Sure, now quit hogging him and let his Uncle Derek hold him.

(Mark sighs and hands Aiden over to Derek.)

Mark: Lexie's hair smells like coconuts.

Derek: Please stop smelling her, that's creepy.

Mark: Hey, she put it right in front of me, I couldn't help it.

(Derek laughs.)

Derek: (To Aiden) Your Daddy needs to suck it up and tell your Mommy how he feels. Do you think your Daddy's chicken? Yep me too.

Mark: You're using my own son to gang up on me, nice.

(Derek laughs)

A/N: Sorry there was minimal Lexie in this chapter but I promise in the next chapter there will be plenty of Slexie. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL LATER THAT DAY

(Lexie is doing paperwork in the supply closet when she hears her pager go off, she looks at it and sees that she's being paged to the free clinic. She walks out of the supply closet.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE FREE CLINIC

(Lexie rushes in to see Bailey.)

Lexie: I was paged.

Bailey: Bed three.

Lexie: Okay.

(She goes to bed three and pulls back the curtain to see her father and Molly there.)

Lexie: What's going on?

Molly: I got a call from Dad's neighbor, he punched in his window.

Lexie: Dad.

Molly: And the only reason they called me is because they tried to call you but your phone is turned off.

Lexie: I'm working, I can't have my phone on. How are you Dad?

Thatcher: Okay, how's Arden?

Lexie: It's Aiden, Dad are you really so drunk that you don't remember your own grandson's name?

Molly: Get over it, he called Laura Laurel.

(Just then Bailey walks in.)

Bailey: Girls, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I suture your father's hand.

Lexie: Okay, let's go to the cafeteria

(Molly and Lexie walk out, when they get out of the free clinic Molly stops Lexie.)

Molly: What the hell is wrong with you?

Lexie: Excuse me?

Molly: How could you not pick up your phone?

Lexie: I told you, I can't have my phone on while I'm working.

Molly: It wasn't exactly the most opportune time for me either, I had to leave Laura with my sister in law.

Lexie: I'm sorry, but I can't just leave work, I'm a first year intern, it's very important.

Molly: And family isn't important?

Lexie: Of course it is, and I help Dad when I can but I can't just drop everything every time something like this happens.

Molly: Well, neither can I, I have Laura to take care of.

Lexie: You always do this, you always sound like you're the only mother in this family!

Molly: At least you have a daycare you can leave Aiden at, I don't have that luxury.

Lexie: You are so full of it. You think this is easy? Do you think I want to leave Aiden in that daycare, every free moment I have I spend with Aiden, you make it sound like I spend all my free time at the spa, my time consists of this hospital and Aiden, that's my life! At least you can leave Laura with your sister in law, at least she's a supportive aunt, but when was the last time you saw Aiden? What two three months? Maybe more? Hell, did you even come and see me when I had Aiden? No. You didn't even meet him until he was three months old! But me, the first weekend after Laura was born I came to see you. Do you even ask about Aiden? Huh? No, you don't, did you know his father is a doctor in this hospital? No! Did you know that was a little rocky in the beginning, No! Did you know it's working out great now and Aiden loves his father? No! You don't know any of that because everytime we're on the phone you don't ask! You don't care, so don't you ever say that family isn't important to me, because it seems to be more important to me then it is to you! Now I have to get back to work so you can go to the cafeteria and continue your bitch fest there! Or better yet, why don't you go find Meredith and you compare notes about what a lousy sister you both think I am? I don't give a damn anymore!

(Lexie walks out and Molly sighs.)

SCENE: THE ON CALL ROOM

(Lexie is in the on call room taking deep breaths when she hears a knock on the door.)

Voice: (From outside) Lexie? It's Mark, can I come in?

Lexie: Yeah.

(Mark walks in with Aiden in his arms.)

Mark: Hey, Aiden heard you were having a rough time so he wanted to make his Mommy feel better.

Lexie: Come here sweetie.

(Mark hands Aiden over to her and Lexie puts Aiden on her lap.)

Lexie: I guess you heard about my run in with my sister. Doesn't surprise me, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole hospital heard me.

Mark: It's okay.

Lexie: God, look at me this is the second time in two days you've had to comfort me.

Mark: I don't mind, like I said I'm here for you, plus, it worked out so well the last time.

Lexie: (Laughing) Yeah, that was a great kiss, um—

Mark: Look, can I just say something? I uh, I have feelings for you, and it wasn't until last night that I realized how much those feelings have grown. But I also know that we're still getting to know each other and we have Aiden to think about and the last thing I want to do is screw anything up. So, if you tell me you don't have feelings for me too or I'm moving too fast for you just please tell me?

(She looks at him and after a minute kisses him.)

Lexie: (Breaking apart from him) I have feelings for you too, I won't deny that, but you're right we're still getting to know each other so like with Aiden I need to take this slow, because you're also right in the fact that we have Aiden to think about, we can't just jump in with both feet.

Mark: Don't worry, I'll wait, you're worth it.

(Lexie smiles and leans in to kiss him again. They break apart when they hear Aiden making noises.)

Lexie: (Laughing) Sorry sweetie, you're not used to Mommy and Daddy doing that are you?

Mark: Don't worry little man, when you get older and see a beautiful girl you'll understand.

(Lexie laughs.)

A/N: Well, there you go, chapter 8, sorry there was a little drama in the beginning but again I wanted to set it up so Mark and Lexie could have a moment together, especially with family time. I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SCENE: LEXIE'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie and Mark are sitting on the couch when they hear a cry coming from Aiden's room.)

Mark: I'll go check on him. (He kisses her cheek.)

Lexie: Thank you.

(Mark heads back to the nursery. A couple of minutes later Lexie hears a knock on the door. Confused she walks over to the door and looks through the peephole to see Molly standing there. She sighs and opens the door.)

Molly: Before you say anything, I know you're angry with me and I deserve that. It's unfair of me to expect you to be at Dad's beck and call everytime he does something stupid while drunk. You work so hard, I guess I've always been a little intimidated by you. You were always the overachiever. You knew from when you were like 12 years old what you wanted to do with your life. You knew you wanted to be pre-med in college and then go to med school and then get an internship at a really great hospital so you could become this amazing surgeon. Nothing was going to stand in your way. When you got pregnant you still fought your way through med school even with all of your morning sickness and swollen feet and then you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Even with all of that you still graduated top of your class from Harvard Med School. You worked hard to accomplish everything you've ever wanted while becoming an amazing Mom. No matter how amazing of a Mom I am to Laura I could never do half of what you do. I don't know how you do it. You're an amazing Mom, an amazing Daughter, and a amazing sister. I'm sure you're a great intern along with that. I guess I've always taken all of your amazing qualities for granted and expected you to be more amazing. I expected you to fix everything and that isn't fair. You were right you were always there for me and I've never returned the favor, so I want you to know that now I'm willing to try to be at least half the Mother and Aunt and Sister that you are. If you ever need me to do anything from this moment forward I don;'t want you to be afraid to ask for anything. So, do you think you could forgive me?

Lexie: You're my sister Molly, and I love you, so of course I forgive you.

(They give each other a hug.)

Molly: I love you too.

(They break away from the hug.)

Lexie: Do you want to come in for a little bit to hang out or do you have to get home?

Molly: Um, sure, my sister-in-law is keeping Laura for the night so I can hang out for a little while.

Lexie: Great, come on in.

(Lexie steps aside and Molly walks in. Lexie closes the door just as Mark comes out holding Aidne.)

Mark: Okay, the little man doesn't seem to want to go to sleep. I guess I shouldn't have let him nap so much today. If you want I can sleep on the couch so you can get some sleep.

Lexie: If you want. I don't mind either way.

Mark: Great, that's what I'll do then. (He notices Molly.) Oh hi.

Lexie: Oh sorry. Mark this is my sister Molly, Molly this is Mark Sloan, Aiden's Dad.

Mark: (Sticking out his hand) Nice to meet you.

Molly: (Shaking his hand.) Nice to meet you too. So are you a surgeon too?

Mark: Yeah, I'm in plastics, but I'm also an ENT so I remove tumors too.

Molly: Ah, that's sounds cool.

Mark: Oh, excuse me for a moment. Someone needs a diaper change, I'll be right back.

(Mark walks back to the nursery.)

Molly: (Quietly) Wow.

Lexie: Yeah.

Molly: Don't tell Eric I said this , but he's so hot.

Lexie: Oh, I know.

Molly: He seems to be great with Aiden.

Lexie: Yeah, he really loves him and vice versa.

Molly: So what's going on with you two?

Lexie: Well, we agreed we're attracted to each other and we agreed to take it slow for Aiden's sake. We want to make sure we give Aiden a chance to have a healthy family whether Mark and I are together or not.

Molly: That's all well and good but I'd make sure to hold onto him because men like that don't grow on trees.

(They both laugh.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark and Lexie are sitting on the couch with Aiden finally asleep on Mark's lap.)

Mark: (Whispering) So, you and your sister seem to have made peace.

Lexie: Yeah, we had a good talk.

Mark: That's good, I'm glad you both agree that I'm really hot.

Lexie: (Blushing) Oh god, you heard that?

Mark: Yeah, and I think your sister's right, I definitely do not grow on trees.

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: Great, I think since I've got here your ego has inflated like 50%.

Mark: No, no, nothing I didn't know was true.

Lexie: Oh god, I hope Aiden doesn't get your huge ego.

Mark: Of course he will, he looks just like me.

Lexie: Lord help me.

(They both laugh and lean in for a kiss.)

A/N: Sorry, again there weren't a lot of Slexie moments but I wanted Lexie to resolve things with Molly. But there will be plenty of Slexie to come. I hope you like it!


End file.
